That star is my wish
by Kill Lisanna
Summary: Millions shooting stars, among them She. The people make wishes to the shooting stars, while I wish to catch one. Lucy Heartfillia. Written in Natsu's P.O.V , based on Fairy Tail episode 150 I do not own the Fairy Tail. It's owned by Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!


**Oh my…. My very first fan fiction, especially in English! I wish you will like it :D**

**Summary: Millions shooting stars, among them She. The people make wishes to the shooting stars, while I wish to catch one. Lucy Heartfillia.**

**Written in Natsu's P.O.V , based on Fairy Tail episode 150**

**I do not own the Fairy Tail. It's owned by Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up not knowing where I'm. Last think I remembered it's big light and I probably lost consciousness. I shook my head to bring myself. I noticed that whole night sky was covered by shooting stars.

- Men! –Ichiya said in front of my face

- GYYYAAAHHHH! – I screamed backing away from him. It's not good thing seeing his face first.

- I'm glad you're alright- he said making one of his weird pose.

- W-Where are we?!- I asked and looked around, noticing we were moving. I looked down and screamed- On top of an octopus?!- Ugh... my motion sickness...

-Don't panic! We're joined together with Kanaloa-kun by the perfume of friendship.- said proudly Ichiya, but it didn't calmed twisting in my stomach.

-I see. We're on the same side...- I sighed and tried remember what happened.

-Listen, Natsu...- I bring my head to look at Happy, who called me. He was worried and concludes from his voice he was sad, damn much. I looked at everyone Erza, Coco, Elfman, Romeo and Ice Cube, they also were worried. Something was wrong, something goes wrong! I looked at the sky and something snapped inside me, making twisting in my stomach worse, but not because of my motion sickness, in that moment my mind was too occupied to think about being sick. Panic filled my mind, because I couldn't find her. She wasn't with us.

-Lucy... Where's Lucy?!- I screamed looking around me, wishing I'll find her save and sound.

-Calm down, Natsu! - Erza ordered, but I ignored her still looking at the sky. My heart started aching, I gripped my jacket in place where my heart is and clenched my teeth. '_Why does my heart ache so badly? Is it because of Lucy? But why, she was in so so many dangerous situations before, so it's just another one!' _I thought. **'But you where always there when she was in danger, now she is somewhere out there in unknown condition...' **said voice in my head (A/N: Natsu's hearing voices o.O; like my physics teacher- LOL) **'... She can be even de-'**, it continued but I cut it in the middle of speech _'Don't you dare say that bastard! She can't be! She has to be alive! She has to be with us! We are her nakama, so she can't leave us! She can't leave me...'_ and another stab, pierced my heart. **'You're so dense.'** the voice laughed and become silent, leaving me a bit confused and pissed.

-Warren and the others are looking for her right now- added Ice Princess, but it also didn't calmed down my mind which was longing for Lucy. Their search wasn't enough. I was pissed by that and my powerlessness.

-How can I calm down?!- I shouted at him and once again focused on falling sky. If situation was different, I would start a fight with him.

The sky was covered in millions shooting stars, which was a side effect of Lucy destroying the Infinity Castle, but she was nowhere to be found. I wanted to find her so badly, to make sure she is okay an save, and to make sure she is not leaving me and Fairy Tail. _' From when I'm having that kind of feelings towards her?'_. My whole body is longing for her; my eyes wanted to melt into hers, my ears wanted to hear her sweet and soft voice, my arms wanted to touch her, wrap around her curvy body and tangle in her gold locks, my nose wanted to smell her delicious vanilla and strawberry scent. *Snif* '_Even now I can smell her scent, like if she is somewhere near'_ I thought and my eyes grew wider while I started sniffing air. I turned in the direction from when I catch the fragrance.

-Lucy's scent! I'm sure of it! - I declared - Go over that way, octopus!-I said ordering octopus

- Kanaloa-kun, if you would! - said Ichiya and that Zentopia's pet flew where I pointed.

Her smell grew stronger, but I couldn't see her. We were moving very slow and finally stopped, when reach the point when I couldn't tell which direction it's coming from, but I was sure she was near. In the presence of so many shooting stars I couldn't help myself but make a wish. I intertwined my palms discreetly and made a wish _'Please, let her be okay, let her be with me again' _I begged to stars. Lucy is Celestial Spirit Mage for God's sake! They have to help her!

When I finished in some distance from us the sky was crossed by the sparkling, fast moving/falling, brighter and bigger than the others, shooting star, but with my Dragon Slayers eyes I knew, that wasn't star at all. That was case of my ache and longings, **Lucy Heartfillia. **From what I saw, she was unconscious. I knew that we won't make it in time to reach her before she reach the ground, so I jump into the action and without a word I jumped off the octopus and dashed in her direction. I run as fast as I could never leaving my sight off of her and mumbling another wish- Please let me catch her. Please!

I started to remember ever memory I shared with her. Our first meeting- I realised that from very start I liked her more than "ordinary" nakama. When I brought her to Fairy Tail, our first mission together, I started to know her better and couldn't help myself but think how cute and kind she is. When her father sent Phantom Lord to bring her back- she was so fragile back then, that I wanted to hold her in my arms and protect her from any pain. I remembered every time when I sneaked in her house to hang out with her and to sleep in her bed, it was obvious that she was pissed by my actions, but also due to her loneliness as a child, she didn't want me to leave either. I recalled that terrifying memory from Edolas, when Hughes told me Lucy would be executed- that showed me how much I care about her. When Kain nearly killed Lucy by crushing her skull, right before my eyes, I realised that she is much stronger than me (mentally, physically I'm the best wizard ever!), how fragile life is itself and how much I love her. Finally when she disappeared after I defeated Brain II, I nearly go berserk, I felt like my life lose all meaning when she was gone. With disappearance of the girl who had stolen my heart I had no reason to live and nearly fell to the darkness, but her voice brought me to living once again and I knew I had to live on to protect her and tell her my love for her.

'_Love?' _I thought as I tripped over rocks and fell to the ground, while Lucy continued falling. I bring myself up, panting hard and pushing myself toward her. I was tired, but started running faster and faster to reach her in time. I was close; my hand started shaking in desire to hold her already. I was afraid that if I miss, she will hit the ground and hurt herself, to prevent that I had to catch her in air. I quickly scanned my surrounding and made a plan. I jumped on the stone, and bounced from it in Lucy's direction letting dragon roar escape my mouth.

And then, she was there, in my arms. It was perfect, I never felt happier in my whole life than in that moment.

I softly landed on the ground and looked at girl in my arms which was still asleep. She was okay without any injuries. She was breathing (and breath-taking), and her heartbeat was stabile. I held Lucy bridal style and watched her in awe, so I held her tighter to me, afraid that she will vanish if I let her go; and admiration, because she looked more like an angel sent from heaven for me, than a star. If I could I would held her like this for all eternity, I smirked at that, because now, she can't escape from being Mate for Fire Dragon Slayer, not when I realized that I love her. She was perfect for me. Smart, beautiful and perfectly fitting in my arms. Softly I brushed strand of hair from her face, when I touched her skin I had feeling to touch her soft skin more, so I found myself stroking her cheek. I was so happy that no word could describe how I felt right now. For now I pushed all my other feelings aside letting myself lost in that moment of perfection. Suddenly she stirred in my arms and woke up, I let go of her cheek and held her back. When she realized what's going on, she looked at me; she was at the verge of crying and thankfulness shone in her chocolate orbs. I think she noticed me gazing lovingly at her because she smiled gently at me and her cheeks turned slightly pink. I felt my cheeks heat up too and I laughed nervously. Lucy chuckled at that and wrapped her arms around my neck; in response I hugged her tighter. Minutes passed, and she finally whispered.

-I knew, you would catch me, Natsu- I smelled her salty tears and she added- I'm so happy.

-No problem, Luce. I told you, I would protect you, ne? – I grinned, and stood her on the ground; with my one hand free I wrapped it around her waist. She pulled back to face me. Lucy wiped her tears and nodded with agreement.

-Yeah, you did, but again thank you. You're the best friend I ever had. - And then she looked up at sky, taking in the view. I had to take deep breath, before go with confession.

-Ne, Luce- I said gaining her attention – When you see shooting star you make a wish, right?- She nodded in response- but what if I catch one?

She thought about it for a minute and answered- If I remember correctly, according to the legend it's yours. Why do you ask?

I grinned my infamous grin at her, hiding my heavy blush- Because I catch one! - I declared happily. She looked at me questionably, so I held her tighter to me and gave her soft kiss on the neck as a hint. I felt her shiver and couldn't help myself but chuckle lightly at that- You know now what I mean?

She started to squirm and pull out of my arms- I'm human not a shooting star you idiot! - Hearing that I decided to for once to be serious. I pulled her for arm length and cupped her cheek with my hand that made her look into my eyes. Lucy's face was red and she pout, and I found it irresistibly cute.

-Even if you are not a shooting star, you still are what I wished for, so in that or other way you're mine, and mine alone- I said to her loud and clear. Her eyes grew wider at my words and I couldn't resist any longer. For some time I wondered how it would be like to kiss her. Now I know. It's simply perfect. Her lips are soft and she tastes like the sweetest candy on the world, I wouldn't get enough of her. When I thought I couldn't be happier, she proved me I was wrong, because she made me overjoyed when she kissed me back. We stood there for minutes still kissing. It's over, we were finally together. Keys and fire. Blonde and pink. Princess and Dragon. When we pulled back due to lack of air, our hands unconsciously intertwined.

-I love you, Lucy. So don't be like a shooting star, you're everything what I wished for. I won't let you become one, because I'll be always by your side, preventing you from falling. –Wow, I'm so lame, but come on! I'm a Dragon, not a Prince Charming, I'm not good with romantic but I'm willing to do everything for her.

-I love you too, Natsu. I'm not gonna leave your side, ever. –She loves me back! What a lucky day! What a lucky guy I'm! Don't thinking much I continued kissing her.

During that time our friend reached us, I heard them cheering, whistle and Elfman saying manly things. Finally we let go of each other and go to the giant octopus holding hands. Everyone hugged Lucy (I surpassed low growl when Ice Cube hugged her), happy for her return. Then we traveled back to our guild. All the time I was holding Lucy in my arms, not because I was afraid or worried, but because I missed her. She snuggled closer to me and whispered in my ear.

-You wished for something more expect me?

In response I nuzzled my face in the crock of her neck and answered- No, because I don't have any other wishes. You are the only one I need and want. Your love is everything I need.

She chuckled sleepily and kissed me on the cheek and then drifted to sleep and I follow her in doing so too.

Finally I could relax, holding my love close to me, knowing we are each other wish which come true.

The End

* * *

**Oh dear, I finished it already **

**Let me know if it's good, but please remember: 1. I'm new, 2. It's my first fan fiction story, 3. English isn't my native language.**

**If it's good, I think I'll write more in the future. If not, I'll only leaving reviews **

**Bye, bye till next time!**


End file.
